


Concrete eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dont want to spoil too much, Fluff and Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'll add more tags once the story is developed, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith has vision problems, Keith wears glasses, Lance is popular, Langst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poetry, Rewrite, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), in future chapters, keith calls pidge katie, lance sings, theres some hints at shance but its nothing official
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith writes notes to himself but evidently, he's not the only one reading them. Trying to keep his identity hidden from the exact person who's searching for him. Keith has concrete eyes.





	1. Below the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the first Concrete Eyes. I really hope this one is better because if not, I just wasted my time. Tell me what you think in the comments below, although criticism scares me, it's much needed.

   “I will crawl my way up from the hell I’ve seen, you’re the only one I see. I’m not moody, but I get in these moods. Empty, but I still feel something. The ground beneath my feet is the only thing that keeps me going. Everything is grey, I see colors but they're not the same. Lost all interest, in interesting things. I can't concentrate; rain down on me, heavy rain. I’m disrespecting in the most respecting way. Lying to you, but I always tell the truth. Walked miles to get away, but took a few steps, and I'm in the same place. No matter where I look, it will never be enough. Everything constantly changes, I keep my eyes shut. Burnt to ashes, I shall arise again. I am a Phoenix given another chance. A folk, a story, a myth it may be. But who I am today, is the not the same, It's not who I use to be.”-Red

-

-

-

-

 The more Keith reads his note to himself, the more he hates it. And after the 10th time, he crumbles it up and tosses it in the trash bin. He misses, but refuses to pick it up. However, he gets paranoid that someone might- “Shit!” Keith curses to himself when Lance McClain walks into class and proceeds to pick up the paper, he then opens the crumbled up note and decides to pocket it, instead of throwing it away. “This is just great, fanfuckingtatsic” Keith utters to himself. How will he get himself out of this one? Throughout the entire class period Keith steals glances at Lance, hoping to spot the note. Lance sits three desk over to Keith’s left, so glances aren’t so obvious. Well, Keith likes to think so. Head resting on his right hand, his blue-grey eyes look at McClain once again, but this time he gets caught. Lance smiles and finger guns at the boy. Blood rushes to his cheeks and Keith covers his face and lays his head down on the desk. From across the room, he hears a light giggle, and now he’s even more embarrassed. The bell rings and Keith prays to the Gods, he gathers his belongings and runs out the door. Keith’s pace begins to speed up and a gently swoosh of his bangs falls against his forehead. He opens the restroom door and walks towards the sink. He turns on the faucet and places his glasses on the counter. He splashes water on his face hoping to chill out. The raven-haired boy looks at his reflection and squints. There’s an ominous figure behind him and Keith can't quite make out who it is. After wiping his face dry, he reaches for his glasses and realizes that they're missing. He turns around and the mysterious figure started cackling. “It’s not funny, give them back” Keith protested. “What are you going to gain from it, hm?” Keith rolls his eyes. “Most likely my sight, stop being an ass Lotor” Lotor groans telling Keith that he’s no fun.”Here’s your stupid glasses, Mullet” He leaves the restroom and apologizes on his way out because he ran into Lance. “What was that about?” McClain questions. Keith awkwardly scratches his head and averts his eyes towards the window. Nothing, people just like to treat me like shit for their own personal entertainment.” There was a brief awkward silence before Lance coughed and spoke up. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Not your fault, don’t apologize,” Keith affirmed. Feeling overwhelmed with this sudden contact with Lance, Keith bolts to the door. Lance pushes the door closed. The sound echoed throughout the restroom. The sudden noise alarms Keith and when he turns around the taller boy is looking down at him. Keith panics and tries to avert his eyes because his current predicament is making him sweat out his ass. “Where do you think you’re going mullet?” declared Lance, his deep blue crystal eyes gleaming at Kogane. Mullet? Keith thinks to himself. “I was trying to leave, but that’s kinda hard to do, since you’re in my way!” Keith snapped. “Huh, is that so?” remarked Lance as he leans towards him. This forces Keith to look straight into his eyes. Keith is shocked because of the color and wonders how he hasn't noticed them before. Like Lance’s eyes are so pretty, so blue. Keith becomes mesmerized in them, lost in thought, he almost misses what the lanky boy is saying. Lance removes his arm that’s hovering over Keith, and walks to the urinals. He unzips his pants, and turns around to find that Keith is still standing by the door. “I was kidding, you can leave now.” Keith jumps a little with McClain’s blunt words, not knowing what to say he just opens his mouth and leaves the restroom.

-

-

-

-

 “I’m alive, but I haven’t lived. I want people to know who I am, but I refuse to tell them anything. I have issues.” - Red

-

-

-

-

 Keith scribbles another note down and this time he decides to keep it. Regretting what he did earlier and dreading his awkward encounters with Lance, he confides his sorrows with Pidge. He walks into third period advanced Computer Programming and Technology Studies (CPTS) and sits next to her. “Katie” he drags her name out, whiny like a three year old. “My day sucks ass, and I'm not talking about a fun time.” Pidge groans with annoyance, but still listens to the boy. ”What happened Keith?” “Not like my life is some inaccurate, over-dramatic high school movie, but it might as well be.” Keith grumbles loudly as he clenches his fist and slams his forehead against the keyboard. A soft ‘Ow’ escapes his chapped lips. He tells Pidge about the note and bathroom scene, turning his head to the right to see if she’s still listening. Pidge adjust her glasses and says “That sounds like a personal problem.” Keith gasps and whispers “Fuck you” in her ear. “Just ask for the note back, and Lance is a flirt, so what?” retorted Pidge, wondering where she went wrong with her friendship with Mullet boy. Kogane sits up in his chair and scoots closer to her. “ I can't just ask for it back, it’s embarrassing, and my note is personal so I don't want him to know that it's me. And did you forget who we’re talking about here? The most social guy at school Pidge. Mr. Popular Lance McfuckinClain!” Keith exuberates. Pidge types away on her computer, ”Just send him an anonymous letter or something, and I didn't forget dipshit. Social status isn't a real thing. You just don't talk to people.” Keith face scrunches up and he’s slightly offended. “Neither do you, and how the fuck would I do that? Should I throw a brick at him? Send a carrier pigeon? Telegram?” Pidge chuckles and places her palm directly on her temple. “Keith, it’s 2018, send him a fucking snapchat or something.” Before Keith could utter another word Mr.Coran walks into class and shushes the students. “Quiet down now, Ladies and Gents; sign in if you haven’t already and pull up the document you worked on yesterday.” Keith moves back to his computer and quietly tells Pidge that she isn't any real help, but he’s grateful anyway. Third period ends, he walks to his locker which is practically miles away. Why is this school so fucking big? Keith questions to himself, light jogging through the hallway in hopes of making it to the opposite end of the school before the minute bell. He reaches his locker and fidgets 86423 into his padlock. He opens his locker and digs around a bit until he finds his journal, that’s covered in sad faces. Much aesthetic. Keith slams his locker and sprints to his next class. Only to run into a certain someone again. “Hey...just who I wanted to see, where are you heading red?”

-

-

-

-

 “ I’m walking on a thin slope, I slip and fall. Breaking through the ice, I’ve lost it all. No one comes to my rescue, I have to fend for myself. Below the ice, I'm freezing to death.”-Red


	2. Color can't make all things pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and I just love Hunk's and Lance's relationship. Need me a bro like that. I also wanted to shift the perspective to Lance, because you know, he needs some spotlight. Let me know if there's any mistakes, I can't read.

“I’d rather lie and say I’m sorry, than lie and say I Love You.” -Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Keith stops dead in his tracks, a look of horror is shown across his face. ‘This is the end, I’m screwed’ He concludes as he turns his body towards the familiar euphoric voice.  
“R-Red?” Keith questions. Lance chortles and the crinkles by his eyes deepen. Keith looks at the boy, infatuated with his cuteness, he then runs a hand through his raven hair.  
“Oh, it’s because of your jacket, sorry, I still don’t know your name. Im Lan-”  
“I know who you are, and it’s Keith,” he interrupts the boy. “What do you want?”  
Lance is taken aback with the boys rudeness and skips in front of him. “Nothing, just saying hi Keith..geez.” Kogane feels embarrassed but just before he could apologize the minute bell rings. “Oh shit, see you around Mullet.. I mean Keith.” Lance runs down the hall and waves goodbye. “You’ll see me sooner than you think,” Keith runs after him.  
“Are you challenging me?” said Lance.  
“I wouldn’t call this a challenge, but your mom gay if I make it to class first!” exclaimed Keith as he and Lance are running down the hall neck and neck. Lance scoffs, “ If I make it, which I will, you owe me.” “Owe you what?” Keith teased. McClain looks directly at Kogane so he wouldn’t miss this once in a lifetime expression. “A date.” he cooed. At this moment Keith is shellshocked and loses his footing. His cheeks are beet red as if he buried his face in the snow. Lance takes this opportunity to slide around the corner, Keith following suit.“Ah fuck!” avowed Lance as he slips through the door bumping into a desk. McClain looks behind him and sees that Keith is hunched over with his hands pressed against his knees. Struggling to breathe correctly.. his cheeks are still red. Lance walks to his desk and tells him that he was just kidding. “Ha, told ya Mullet boy!” Kogane stands up and shakes his hair out of his eyes and flips him off. “Fuck you Lance.” “Is that an offer?” Lance coaxed. Keith clenches his fist and briskly walks over to Lance and grabs him by the neck of his blue baseball shirt, eyes beaming. And just his luck he gets interrupted again. “Get a room, preferably not in this one,” their teacher Mr. Kolivan announced. The class laughs and Mr. Kolivan asked if Keith could go to his seat. He lets go of Lance and whispers in his ear that he’s an ass. Lance blows a kiss at Keith and ignores him the rest of the period.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Everything that I love is gone; everything that I need. All my hopes; all my dreams. It’s an endless nightmare, but it’s not the worst I’ve seen.”- Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Lance stares at the clock located across the room on his right. He counts the seconds go by, and he’s practically dancing in his seat. McClain loves lunch, not just because he gets to get his grub on but because his best buddy Hunk is there. What’s a good meal if it's not eaten in the comfort of your friends? The bell finally rings and on his way out he winks at Keith who just rolls his eyes. After getting his food, he sits at their usual hangout spot. Which is next to the trash cans, but students hardly go over there since its so far from the rest of the tables. He patiently waits for Hunk and in the meantime, he mentally gathers all the information he plans on telling him, whilst stuffing his face with cafeteria food. “Lancey Lance!” He looks up from his food and sees Hunk walking towards the table. His face lights up like a storm. “Hunk my man, my bro, my everything. I have shit and we’re going to sort through it.” Hunk’s face looks disgusted and conveys to Lance that he doesn’t want to sort through shit. McClain groans in frustration. “Hunk, I’m saying I have stuff to tell you and that I need advice.” Garrett chuckles softly (like the precious boi he is) “What’s the sitch?” he imitates Kim Possible. Lance moves his food outta the way and clasps his hand together, elbows on the table. “Listen, so you know that Keith dude, the one with the ugly haircut but he pulls it off, so it’s kinda cute?” Garrett hums in agreement. “So anyways, we’ve been running into each other all fucking day. And I may or may not have made him hate me.” “What the hell did you do?” “It’s not what I did, it’s how I did it. But for real, we had this awkward encounter in the bathroom. I got all in his face and then unzipped my pants. After that, I saw him in the hallway and he had the balls to race me to class and got all pissy when I won.” Hunk turns to look at him and ask what did he did again. Lance leans back in his chair and covers his face with his large hands. He peeks between his index and middle finger. “ I told him that he owes me a date, in which I was just kidding at the moment, but I honestly wouldn’t mind if I did.” “And?” Hunk pleaded.  
“Ugh fine, since you have to know. He told me to fuck off and I asked if that was an offer in front of the whole class.” “Lance!” Hunk exaggerates his name with love.  
“Why did you say that?”  
“I know, I’m an ass, but I just wanted to see what he would look like mad. The intensity in his eyes when he grabbed my collar”-  
”What, he grabbed you?” “Yes, but let me finish my point babe; like I said the intensity in his eyes was sexy. He looked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to murder me or fuck my brains out. Either way, I liked it.” “Okay, calm down ‘50 Shades of Grey’” Lance laughs hysterically and gently smiles at his buddy once his stomach stopped aching. “I’m a mess, but I think I like this dude. He’s rude and kind of distant, but that mystery only makes me want him more.” “I thought you wanted Shiro, you know, your Idol?” “Pfft, he can have me any day of the w e e k, I’m just curious is all.” “Gross, how about you apologize to him?” Lance scoots his chair closer to the table and rests his head down using his arms as a barrier. “ I could, but he’s like really pissed and I doubt he would be willing to talk to me.” Hunk opens his arms ready to embrace his buddy. Lance doesn’t hesitate and squeezes the big guy. His head digs into Hunk’s shoulder while he rubs his back. Hunk tells Lance to give him time and just keeping doing what he does best. Be himself. “You can worry about Mullet later, you have more important things to stress over.” “And what is that?” Lance murmured. Hunk grabs Lance by the shoulder and shakes him a bit. “How about your private practice sesh with Shiro for starters?” “Oh shit, you’re right!” Lance jumps up into the air woo-hooing at the world. “ You know that I Love You right?” Hunk’s face turns into a pout and his puppy dog eyes just glisten. “Aww, I love you too Lance.”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“I just want to live, in a place that I call home, dead but still breathing.”-Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Keith is still pissed yet slightly amused by what happened last period. He pulls his hair into a tight ponytail and grazes around the school to find Shiro. He wants to go home. He tried calling him but he isn’t answering. So he goes to the only place where Takashi might be too busy to answer his phone. Keith finally makes it to the soccer field and spots Shiro just getting sweaty. He sits by his bag and stares at him. Eyes squinting because the sun is shining directly on his face. “Fuck you Sun!” Upon hearing these words, Shiro stops the ball with his foot and kicks it up in the air, it falls to his hand. He jogs over to Keith and asked what’s up. Kogane groans and begs Shiro if he could take him home, since he had a shitty day and doesn’t want to run into that stupid, pretty eyed, tall lanky boy again. “Please take me home.” “Uh..okay, let me change right quick, go wait in the car.” Shiro tosses him the keys and walks to the boys' locker room. Keith unlocks the car and starts it, turning on the ac since it feels like Satan’s testicles outside. He turns on the radio and shuffles around a bit till a song of his liking comes up. Keith sits backs and closes his eyes, reminiscing about his day. The car trunk opens and then shuts, his eyes following the body till it reaches the driver's side. Shiro gets into the car and turns down the radio. He shifts the prndl into reverse and asks Keith about his day. “Would you mind telling me what this is all about?” he says concerning. Keith sits up to buckle his seat belt and stares out the window. He doesn’t answer Shiro until they’re halfway down the street. He clears his throat and tells Shiro everything that happened. Takashi nods to show that’s he’s listening and finally speaks up. “Lance was just playing around, I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it.” Keith looks offended. “So now you’re taking his side?!” he shouts. “Keith, I’m not taking anyone’s side, all that I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be so worked up.” “Hmpf, well he should at least apologize, what he said in class was embarrassing. Everyone was looking at me. I felt so naked.” Kogane spilled. “Listen, he probably likes you, and he’ll apologize. He’s not that much of an ass.” These were Shiro’s last words before an idiot runs a stop light and smashing into them. Shiro is thrown out the windshield and his body crashes into the pavement. The airbag on the passenger side flies open and smacks Keith in the face. Breaking his nose thus knocking him unconscious. The world around him fades to black and he quietly mutters “Shiro.” Keith isn’t sure how long it’s been, but he wakes up in a panic screaming Shiro’s name at the top of his lungs. A nurse runs in telling him to call down and that Shiro is still alive. Keith listens to the man and slumps back into the bed, He’s shaking. “Can I see him please?” The male nurse looks at him with pity, let me just check with your Doctor. Wait right here, not like you can go anywhere.” He leaves the room for about five minutes and comes back in, shaking his head yes. “It’s all right, you can see him. Let me help you up, you might still be feeling fatigue. Does anything hurt?” Keith shakes his head no, knowing that he’s lying. His pain means nothing to him. The nurse takes out his IV and gestures that the boy to hold on to his arm. Keith gets up and stumbles a bit, but assures the nurse that’s he’s okay. They walk to room 118 and open the door. Keith is taken aback upon noticing Shiro. All the people and cords strapped to him. That annoying beeping noise. Keith covers his mouth and tears roll down his eyes like a hurricane. He hasn’t seen Shiro like this, since he lost his arm. He breaks away from the nurse and runs to Takashi’s side. He clasps their hands and lays his head on his brother chest. Sobbing ‘Please don’t die, I need you. Please Shiro, I need you. Maybe if I didn’t want to go home this wouldn’t have happened. If Lance didn’t happen.’ One of Shiro’s Doctors tell the boy that’s he’s going to be okay. “Keith, he’s going to live. His brain is swelling but so far we haven’t noticed any brain damage. Although he hasn’t woken up yet, he will soon. Don’t worry. I know that we’re not allowed to say these things. But I promise you that everything will work out fine. He’ll pull through like he always does.” Keith nods his head in agreement. “Thank you Dr. Ezor, that really means a lot.” While Keith doesn’t do this often, he gets up and let's go of his brother. Already regretting the heat escape from his hand. Scared that he’ll slip away. He faces Dr. Ezor and hugs her. He pulls away and looks back at Shiro. Kogane wipes his eyes and slaps his face with hands. ‘Shiro would want me to stay strong and find the jackass who did this to us...to him’ he thinks to himself. “Could I speak to the police?” Dr. Ezor nods and points at the officer behind the window. Before exiting, he gives his brother one last hug, because you never know. Promises aren't always meant to be kept. No matter who says them.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Saying goodbye was easy, because you knew they were coming back; The realization of not knowing, was something I wasn’t prepared for.” -Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing this chapter. I was like "Shiro don't die" but proceeds to kill him. I wasn't planning for this to happen, it was just going to be a joke to scare you for a bit. But I played myself. I also noticed there was an unintended foreshadow. God is that you? Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it, as much as I did. I might post a new chapter everyday, but I have school so who knows.   
> Edi: I will be writing/uploading chapter 3 either friday night or like 3 am saturday. Also there might be a couple of mistakes but you guys dont listen so im not fixing them. All the love, and thanks for reading.


	3. I've always had the darkest clouds above my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but that's because I have a feeling that chapter four is going to be mad long.  
> The chapter title is from Clouds above my head by Tiny Moving Parts  
> The last sentence is from Sad n' Low by XXXTentaclePorn (XXXTentacion)

“The thing about the word Sorry is that no one truly means it”- Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Keith hasn’t shown up to school for the past two days. Leaving Lance to only wonder where he might be. But Keith was the least of his worries. Not that Lance is going to blow off his apology to Kogane, but Shiro missed their private practice. And he hasn’t been answering his phone; he always answers for Lancey Lance. McClain thought to himself that he might be busy, or he could’ve lost his phone. It wouldn’t be the first time. However, Lance knew something was up. The pain in his chest was unbearable and he couldn’t just sit around school hoping for a callback. Lance messages his Hunk to let him know that he’s skipping for the rest of the day.  
After a 10-minute drive, Lance pulls into Shirogane's driveway. He removes the key from the ignition and props the kickstand to his blue Kawasaki. He runs to the door and presses the doorbell repeatedly. He jogs in place hoping that his movements would somehow make things go faster. The door finally opens and Shiro’s mom looks at Lance with tired eyes.  
She tells Lance that he and Keith got into a car accident after school. Lance’s chest begins to hurt again but this time it feels worse. Much worse. He hugs Mrs.Shirogane and heads straight to the hospital. Cursing the whole way there, hating himself for taking 2 days to actually do something. Scary thoughts wash over him like acid, burning and disintegrating every positive emotion he had left. Lost in thought Lance’s bike drifts off the road a bit and he doesn’t pull to a stop, till he almost runs into the guard rails. The burning of his tires and screeching noise wakes him up. He gets off his bike and takes off his helmet and sits on the ground. Mumbling to himself that he has to be stronger than this. Him dying to see Shiro isn't going to help if he actually ends up dead. “Patience yields focus,” McClain stammered. He uses the rail to pick himself and reaches down to his left for his helmet and continues down the highway. Lance makes it to Olkari Hospital and scurries to the receptionist desk demanding where Shiro is. “Where is He!? Tell me what room he’s in!” The female nurse just looks worried and points at the Head Nurse Haxus. Lance squints his eyes at her and makes his way towards him. Lance repeats what he said earlier but at a much quieter tone because Haxus was a big guy, and Lance knew that if Haxus thought he was psycho, he wouldn't be able to put up much of fight to stay put. The head nurse points to room 118 and Lance sprints down the hallway, running into patients along the way. He opens the door and immediately drops to his knees. His blue eyes are drenched in tears. Lance is shaking, he’s too scared to touch Shiro thinking he might smither away. Keith walks in with a plate of hospital food and when he sees Lance his eyes seethe. “What are you doing in here?” Keith says very harshly as he puts the plate of food down on the nearest table. Lance doesn't answer which only makes Keith even more infuriated. “I said, what are you doing in here Lance, answer me!” His tone is loud and grody. Lance jitters and slowly turns his head. He looks at Keith and points to Shiro the best he could, since his hand seemed to have a mind of its own. The look on Lance’s face made Keith’s face melt. He’s never seen Lance like this. He always thought he was just an obnoxious, loud, flirty (cute) person. But right now, the boy that's on his knees trembling, struggling to breathe for air is not the boy who should be associated with Lance McClain. Keith absolutely hates what he sees and feels terrible for yelling at him in a time of need and comfort. Kogane walks over to Lance and wraps his arm around him allowing him to cry on his shoulder. “Hey Lance, I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't know. Shiro might look like shit, but he’s okay. Well, he’s not okay, but he’s alive.” Hearing these words makes Lance cry harder. Relieved that Shiro isn't dead, relieved that he made it in time.” Keith shifts their bodies into a more comfortable position and allows Lance to cry for as long as he would like. Keith gently running his fingers through McClain's hair which is something he only dreamed of. But as of now, it’s not about him. It never is. Lance needs someone, just like Shiro. And Keith would be damned to see Lance cry like this because of him. If only Keith just stayed at school. After crying for so long, Lance slept on Keith’s chest as he laid against the bed frame. McClain opens his eyes and looks around the room, trying to remember where he is. He squints at Keith and smiles and looks above his head and sees a hand covered with IV’s and medical bracelets. He gasps and scoots towards the wall, about to be in tears again. All the shuffling and sniffles wake Keith up. He looks at Lance whose 3 feet away, tucked in a corner, eyes just full of sorrow. He scoots his way towards the boy and grabs his hand. “Lance, its okay, I promise”  
Not sure if he believes Keith, but the words still reassure him and he wipes the crust from his eyes, feeling embarrassed that Keith saw him act like a whiny baby. “H-hey, Keith, uh sorry you had to see me like that,” Lance whispered softly. Keith thought it was so cute.  
“Lance, I said it’s okay. I didn’t know you cared about Shiro like that.” Keith hinted.  
Although he was just making an observation, Keith’s words still rubbed Lance the wrong way. “And what do you mean by that? I don't have the capacity for basic human emotions, huh? Takes one to know one Mullet!” McClain chided.  
Keith scoffs. “What the fuck are you on Lance?”  
“Nevermind, forget it, I have feelings too Keith, damn.”  
“Lan-”  
“Save it” Lance demanded. He gets up from his corner and walks out the door to make a quick phone call to his parents and Hunk.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Who am I, someone that’s afraid to let go? You decide, if you're ever gonna let me know. Suicide, if you ever try to let go. I’m sad and low.” - Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cereal is a soup and thanks for reading. Like, retweet, tag 5 friends, subscribe. There's supposed to be a picture of Lance and Hunks messages about Shiro but I haven't figured out how to upload it yet. So stay tuned if I ever figure it out. Also it's 2:50 am which is basically 3. I kept my word. #kanyeblessed


	4. Drop in the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I'm back and better than ever. Well, I think I am. Is it bad that I don't know where this story is going? Since I'm dragging it out, I'm trying to make sure I don't introduce so much in one chapter. Plus we haven't even gotten to the good good part. I can't wait to explain why Keith wears glasses and his childhood. Also singing Lance is coming up soon and bitch I'm ready.  
> Title and a quote from A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope  
> The Wolf quote is inspired by Creep.

“I want to change the way I see myself, will things ever change?”- Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Friday 11:16 pm

Lance walks back into the room and hugs Shiro goodbye. He walks toward Keith who’s sitting across the room and demands for his phone. “Hey give me your phone”  
Keith’s face scrunches up but he hands the boy his phone nonetheless. “What are you doing?” he questions.  
Lance doesn’t look up from the phone and tells Keith that he’s adding him on Snapchat. Keith spat “What, why?” McClain gives Kogane his phone back and says, “So you can give me updates on Shiro, plus I just want to talk more. We keep getting off on the wrong foot.”  
“Oh-kay” Keith acts like it's not a big deal that he got Lance’s Snapchat but we all it's a big deal. Lance leaves the room and waves goodbye to the boys and makes his way home. Keith, on the other hand, refuses to leave, but Dr.Ezor tells him that Shiro is going to be well taken care of. His mom picks him up from the hospital and he texts Lance that Shiro's condition is still stable.

Saturday 2:54 pm

Keith gets dropped off at the hospital and the charge Nurse tells him that Shiro finally woke and before she could finish speaking, Keith is already down the hall. He slams the door open and Shiro is sitting upright drinking soup. He puts the bowl of soup down on the nightstand and opens out his arms, ready to embrace his little brother. They share a long hug, both waiting for the other to let go. Dr. Ezor walks in and they lose the embrace. Ezor coveys to them that Shiro was very lucky. The only thing that might be serious would be the upcoming migraines, but nothing medicine couldn't fix. But Shiro won’t be able to go home till Sunday and he’s not allowed to be behind a vehicle since his drugs cause drowsiness. And the last thing they both want is to be back at the hospital. Hearing the good news, Keith sends a Snapchat of Shiro to let Lance know that he’s coming home tomorrow. After 10 seconds of the message being delivered, he calls Keith and asks if he could speak to Shiro. Keith smiles and hands his phone over and all he hears is Lance screaming.  
“Kashi oh my fucking god, you had me so scared. I was bawling like a bitch, ask Keith.” Shiro chuckles and glances at Kogane. He tells Lance that he’s coming home tomorrow and maybe they could reschedule their private practice soon. Keith starts to get annoyed because he’s never seen his brother act so giddy. Shiro is laughing and that stupid smile of his is not moving. “Can I have my phone back?” exasperated Keith as he signed heavily. Lance and Shiro simultaneously laugh and he tells Lance that they’ll talk later.  
“What the fuck was that!?” he objected.  
Shiro groans and runs a hand through his hair. “Keith I just woke up, why are you trying to argue with me?”  
“I'm not trying to do shit, just answer my question!”  
Takashi’s repositions himself and scoffs, “Oh, I get it, you’re jealous” Kogane is taken aback but he doesn't deny it because he knows it’s true. Trying to reassure his brother that there’s nothing going on between them and that's just how they are. “Keith, listen I'm going to be honest, I Love Lance.”  
“UH, WhAT?” Keith is appalled and hurt. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing, Shiro you know how I feel about Lance, why would you say that. Keith starts to cry and Shiro whispers fuck.  
“Keith, I do love him, but as a friend and he knows that. Lance is a flirty guy so I play along with it. I'm so sorry, don't cry, It wasn't funny.” Takashi feels so guilty and his head begins to throb. He mutters ‘OW’ and places his hand on his temples. “Hey Keith, could you go get a nurse please.” He looks at his brother and curses to himself. ‘Why the fuck do I always ruin everything?’ Kogane leaves the room and fetches for a nurse. And although he’s going to hate himself for doing it, he leaves the premises without saying goodbye. Keith always says goodbye, because you never know when it’s going to be your last.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“My heart’s buried in the ocean. I want it to wash up to shore like a message in a bottle. Find me. Read me. See me. Love me.”- Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Monday 6:36 am

Keith wakes up and heads to the kitchen and sees his parents running around like maniacs. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and asks which one of them is taking him to school. They don't answer at first, but on their way out they both kiss his forehead. “Sorry hun, your dad and I are running late, ask one of your friends. Keith rolls his eyes and questions ‘What friends?’ His parents chuckle and his mom says, “Ask that cute Lance boy” and she’s out the door. He leans back in his chair, flustered about the thought of Lance. He finishes the rest of his cereal and puts it in the sink. He takes a quick shower and sits on his bed trying to build up the courage to talk to Lance. They talk, but it’s Shiro this and Shiro that, their conversations aren't any longer than a sentence. Keith falls on his back and checks his alarm clock. It's 7:05. ‘Goddammit!’ He rushes to get dressed and text Lance if he can give him a ride to school. He doesn't get a response till 7:20 and he starts to get nervous because school starts in 15 minutes and they have a 20-minute drive not even counting the time it’s going to take for McClain to get there. Losing patience Keith calls Lance and he picks up.  
“Lance wtf?” said Keith.  
“HUh? What do you want Keith?” Lance said slurring his words.  
“What do I want? I asked you 15 minutes ago if I could have a ride” Keith is obviously getting annoyed.  
“Whoops, sorry just woke up, I’ll be there in 5,” Lance said with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
“Ho-” and Lance just hangs up on the boy. He shakes his head and does a quick sniff to make sure he smells alright, even though he just took a shower. But the pacing around the room built up a small sweat.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
7: 30 am  
Lance knocks on the door and Keith grabs his bag and follows Lance to his bike.  
“Uh, where’s your car?” asked Keith.  
Lance giggle smiles at Keith. “My car? Oh no, Keith honey I don’t have one”  
“Then how did you get here?”  
McClain twirls his keys around his finger and grabs the helmet off the back of his blue Kawasaki. Keith is amazed and slightly turned on because Lance looks hella good standing next to his bike.  
“So, are you coming? We have to make a 20-minute drive in 5 minutes unless you don't mind being late?” McClain announced.  
Keith bites his lip and tells Lance ‘Its fine’. McClain hands him a helmet and he gets on the bike. Keith is unsure how’s he's supposed to get on. Lance looks at Keith who’s still standing.  
“Come on Keith, what are you waiting for, let's go.”  
“Lance, how do I get on this and where do my hands go?” Kogane queried.  
McClain starts the engine the sound vibrates under their feet. “Just put your leg over the seat and grab on my waist, have you not seen the movies?”  
“I actually haven't” Keith spat feeling embarrassed. He finally gets on and hesitates before he wraps his arms around McClain. Once Lance feels Keith's warmth and the tug of his shirt he grins and kicks up the kickstand. “You better hold on tight Mullet” and with that, they’re zooming down the road onto the freeway.  
“Hey Keith, can I ask you something?” said Lance.  
“Yeah, sure.” gestured Keith.  
“Why do you live at Kashi’s house?”  
Keith cringes when he hears the word ‘Kashi’ escape from Lance’s lips. He tightens his grip around Lance and digs his face into the boy's shoulder blade. “Oh, because we’re brothers”  
“Excuse me, since fucking when? Lance yelled over the harsh winds that were hitting his helmet.  
“Since I was six, how did you not know?” Keith questioned.  
“How about the same way you didn't know that our principle Allura is my mom” shot Lance passing a red truck that was tailgating him.  
“Wtf, how is our principle related to you?” smirked Keith.  
“She’s not, but she is a family friend. So, of course, I didn't know, you fucking dick” Lance addressed. They’re finally down the street from the school. Keith just stays silent the rest of the ride there. Lance parks his bike and puts his keys in his backpack. He takes off his helmet and attaches it to the handles. He looks at Keith struggling to get his off. McClain snickers, “Would you like some help?”  
“Pfft, why would you want to help out a person who’s such a fucking dick?” coaxed Keith.  
“Hmph suit yourself, I’ll just mosey my way to class”  
“Lance wait”  
“Oh, does dick want some help with his head?” Lance provoked in a childlike tone.  
“Ugh, please help me” pleaded Keith.  
Lance walks over to him and peeks through the flip face. He lifts it up and just stares at Keith which is making him feel uncomfortable. “Geez help me already” Kogane stated.  
“God damn, I am, your eyes... they’re pretty by the way” Kogane’s cheeks turn a bright pink and he tells Lance that his eyes are prettier. “Uh, forget I said that”  
“Well too bad, a pretty boy complimenting my eyes is getting stored in long-term memory, hun,” said Lance as he ripped off the helmet that was stuck to Kogane. Keith shakes his hair and covers his mouth with his jacket, in hope of hiding that huge smile on his face. The final tardy bell rings and Lance quickly ran off telling Keith to put the helmet on the handle. So much happened from his house to the school that Keith's emotions are all over the place. He knew he liked Lance, but there was this part of him that was in love him. Lance was only supposed to be a simple crush. Just someone he thinks about occasionally, but now he can’t get Lance out of his mind.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“I’m just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. I'm holding you closer than most, you are my heaven.”- Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
So it’s second period, which are one of the 2 classes Keith and Lance have together. Not knowing if that whole motorcycle scene meant anything to Lance, but Keith was on cloud 9. He loved everything about today so far. The morning call with Lance, the way his waist and hips fit perfect around his arms, the smell of his body, and the way they bicker. Lance was the only thing on his mind. He decided to steal a glance towards the boy, and found him reading the note he’s been meaning to get back. He wants to get a closer look to make sure its the same one. So Keith gets up and walks toward the sharper. As he’s sharpening his pencil he glances over to his left shoulder. It was indeed the same note from last week. He pulls the pencil out of the sharpener and crouches next to McClain, so the teacher doesn't see him. “What’s that?” he asked.  
Lance quickly fold the paper and puts it in his pocket. “Oh nothing, just something I found”  
Keith doesn't understand why Lance would hide it, but he’s kinda glad that he’s protective of it.  
As the bell rings, Lance is rushing out the door. Keith quickly grabs his belongings and follows Lance. ‘Hey Lance, wait up!’ Keith says, but Lance isn’t paying attention to him. He shouts for the boy again, but still no reply. McClain is lost in the horde of students. Keith throws his hands up in defeat and walks to third hour.  
“Katie, what should I do?” he asked her, the look on his face is full of misery.  
“He could just be having a bad day” she assures  
“No, what, I’m talking about the note. He still has it!” he exclaimed.  
“Just ask for it back, wtf,” she remarked. His fist clench and he groans with frustration. ‘I swear to god, that you don't listen to me’  
Pidge nods her head in agreement. “I don’t, but since you have his snapchat, why don't you just make a different account and ask for it back?” Keith points his finger at the girl and whispered “Katie you’re a genius”She rolls her eyes and puts her headphones back on her head. Instead of doing his work, the remainder of the class he was setting up his new snapchat. Username ‘Red’  
Keith was a little nervous, because what if Lance finds out that it’s him? Then this whole shebang would be a huge waste of time.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Every step we take limits our self-awareness, Lost in the abyss”- Red  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Monday 1: 58 pm

Lance is in the middle of practice when he gets a notification from snapchat. He doesn’t usually get on his phone during practice unless he’s checking the time, but he had a feeling, that this was something he should answer immediately. Setting his guitar back on the stand he gets a message that read, “You have something that I want” Unsure what this message means, he types back ‘Huh?’ A few moments later, the person types “Note, you're not supposed to have that”. Lance is a little slow, so it takes him a minute to register that the person is talking about the note he picked up a week ago. He types back “Why, who are you anyway?” And with that being said, Lance was left on read. 

Monday 2:15 pm

School is finally over, which is great, but now Keith has to ride back with Lance. That is also great, but at the moment Keith is still paranoid and confused on how to approach Lance. Wondering if his message was too creepy and demanding. Walking towards the parking area he sees Lance laying on the ground next to his bike. “What are you doing?” Keith asked him. Lance mumbles and gets to his feet. Without uttering a single word to Kogane he hands him a helmet and motions him to get on. On the ride to Keith’s house, he feels kind of guilty. It could be because of what he said, but Lance has been acting weird all day. He finally builds up the courage to see if the boy is doing okay. But once the bike is parked outside his house, he lost it. Only wanting to run inside the house to hide. He lets go of McClain’s waist and gives the helmet back to him. The look in Lance’s eyes are just so gloomy and Keith really feels concerned. He wants to speak up, but he knows it's not his place. He and Lance aren't best friends, scratch that they aren't even friends. He looks at the ground and walks to his front door but he almost gets whiplash from turning his head so quickly. Lance calls out to Keith again he runs back over the bike. “What’s wrong?” Keith hesitated. McClain takes his helmet off and apologizes to Keith for basically everything that happened since their encounter and wants Keith to know he was just having a bad day and didn't feel like talking. “Don't talk it personally,” McClain confirmed. Keith gives the Lance a light hug because he didn't want to risk saying anything stupid. And with that, Lance drives off and signals Keith goodbye.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Wolves, they love deeply. They’re don't know how to express it, so they’re violent. Wolves end up murdering the things they love. I just hope it never has to succumb to that”- Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and let me know if there are any mistakes. (Even though you won't, I still have faith that someone will)  
> I can't make any promises on when I'll upload, but I think it will be every Saturday. Can I get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh #15 foot lettuce


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to tell you guys that this fic is no longer going to be a thing. Im not going to delete it, but there just arent going to be any new chapters. However I do have 2 more fics if you want to check those out.  Cry Me A River which is another abandoned fic but people seem to like that one and Creep which I should be uploading new chapters every week or so


End file.
